Lean On Me
by LainaLuvLife9
Summary: The Mauderer's had the strongest friendship. The boys had never doubted one another. No one ever would think that anything could break their loyalties but when they start thinking what if, everything changes. Fate brought them together, but it could be the thing that tears them apart.
1. Prologue

It's a once in a lifetime chance when you find someone you can truly call a true friend. We've all heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, and true friends come into our lives to impact our fate for the better. Whether people want to admit it or not, at the end of the day we couldn't have made it through without these rare, treasured people. So if you ever find yourself wondering what would have happened if you didn't meet them, then you should just save your thoughts. Because in all honesty, dwelling on what would could have happened without them doesn't matter. All that matters is that you did meet them, and that they changed your life like no one else could.

James Potter strode into platform nine and three-quarters, a determined look on his eleven year old face. He had been waiting for this moment since he was just a boy, picturing when he would step off the scarlet steam engine and gaze up at the mysterious castle of Hogwarts. But suddenly it was all so painstakingly real instead of just a fairytale that his parents would tell him at night.

The bustle of hurried witches and wizards clad in dark robes brushed past him. The smoke from the train tickled his nose. The excited conversations vibrated through his ears. And it was all real.

"James, dear, don't forget your trunk." His mother spoke gently, pressing the handle into his limp hand. He nodded subconsciously, making both of his parents grin at his awe of his surroundings. They both recalled feeling the exact same as they crossed the boundary into this unknown realm.

"We'll see you at Christmas son. I know you want to go get on that train." His father smiled, his identical to James's hazel eyes twinkling kindly. "Make sure you owl us when you get into Gryffindor." He added as an afterthought, making Mrs. Potter give him a warning look. She knew that James was on edge about what house he would be put in, although it was obvious he would be a Gryffindor as both his parents were. James didn't seem to mind, however, and just gave both of his parent's lingering hugs before sprinting toward the train. He didn't even look back.

The cold air breezed through his raven colored hair and the dim sunlight reflected off of his glasses. He had been waiting all of his life to finally go to Hogwarts, to become a wizard like his parents. The magic was just getting realer and realer with every passing second. His teeth glittered when he grinned in definite bliss.

Once he reached the train he paused in front of it, admiring its sleek coat of paint and its largeness in size. He stepped into it, slowly making his way through compartments. His heart was racing and his pulse throbbing in anticipation.

James slowly opened the door to one of the very last compartments, and slipped inside. He expected it to be empty, but instead he came face to face with another boy exactly his age. Sirius Black blinked at him and stepped back, making room for James to pass him to sit. His grey eyes were strangely intelligent for his age, and his long black hair fell slightly into them.

James hadn't yet met any kids his age. The air of arrogance on Sirius's face made James feel a bit wary about his presence. But the way his eyes surveyed him wasn't unkind, it was more just curious as James was. As he sat down, James suddenly felt as if the boy was a lot like him. He wasn't sure why, but something was telling him that there was a lot more to this kid then meets the eye.

"I'm James. James Potter." James said, even though Sirius had not yet spoken.

"Sirius. Sirius Black." Replied his acquaintance in the same fashion, raising an eyebrow.

They both sat down across from one another, sizing each other up. They were still in that same position when two more boys joined them, one looking extremely wary with light brown hair and blue eyes, and the other plump and awkwardly short.

They introduced themselves as Remus and Peter, but the same silence fell after James and Sirius told them their names. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but didn't last long enough to become uncomfortable.

As the silence had fallen, James's eyes roved over Remus, who looked quite tired. He noticed a funny looking scar on his arm, but otherwise the boy seemed perfectly harmless. He didn't seem like the type to betray, or even purposefully hurt your feelings. Peter seemed just plainly loyal. James saw these strangers through different eyes, and immediately agreed that they also had something more to them just as he had assumed with Sirius.

"What houses do you all want to be in?" Sirius asked, his voice ringing and breaking the silence. The other three boys answered Gryffindor at the same time, and then looked at one another in shock of their timing.

And the rest was history. During the rest of that train ride they couldn't stop talking, and before the end of it they had already made a pact and decided to call themselves the Mauderer's. The four bonded in a way that none of them could describe. There were no more silences, no fights, but only well planned pranks and never ending laughs. Their loyalty never wavered. Although James was the natural born leader, he never over shadowed the others. Sirius was never too conceited around them. Remus was trusting to them, even though he wasn't with the rest of the world. And they were what were closest to family to Peter.

In their first year they learned more and more about one another. In second they learned of Remus's "furry little problem", as they liked to call it. In fifth year they had a solution to his problem. But by sixth, that was the one year where things began to change.

Up until then, they never let the questions of fate intrigue them. They never questioned why James had walked into Sirius's compartment on the train. It was only when they messed when fate when things would change, possibly forever.

_**This is just a prologue, don't worry So I hope you liked it, I already have what I have written so far posted on (same title, by LuvLife9, if you want to support me on there too! It's a great site) Please please review, I know it wasn't the most exciting but once I get at least three reviews I'll post the first real chapter from James's point of view. Thanks for reading!  
**_

_**~Lots of love,**_

_**Alaina **_


	2. Rumor Has It

Chapter 1:

You know when you're sleeping and you're so at peace that is feels almost like you're in oblivion to everything around you? And then something, sometimes just the smallest disturbance, pulls you out of that state and you crash right into reality again? Well if you haven't, then let me tell you from first hand experience that it bloody stinks.

Like let's take today for instance. I was trying to sleep in on a Saturday morning. I was at the point where you are so blissful and comfortable that the only future I saw ahead for myself contained more and more sleep. Well, I was until I felt a small sharp shock on my fingertip. It left a vibrating sensation and made me pry my eyes open in confusion. I felt another shock on my leg, and then another on my arm. I sat up quickly, although I couldn't see anything. Just then, what felt like a million little shocks at once filed through my body. I yelped and jumped up into the cold morning air, frantically brushing my arms and legs trying to find the source of the shocks. They stung like hell.

Then I saw a blurry Sirius standing over me, grinning with his wand in hand. When he lowered his arms the shocks stopped, and I gasped for breath.

"What was that for?" I snapped, examining my arms for any injury. They seemed fine, but still tingled.

"Today's the day Prongs, and I couldn't let you sleep in." I grabbed my glasses from my nightstandthen peered at a now clear and smirking Sirius. I contemplated what he was trying to say and it didn't take me long to remember. Today was indeed the day.

I grabbed my robes and threw them over my uniform I had fallen asleep in. I raked my fingers through my hair. Looking at the mirror, I saw the same face I always did. My dark hair looked somewhat wind-blown, which was what I was hoping for. Sirius watched me flip out, crossing his arms over his chest and chuckling under his breath.

"Come on, you don't want to miss her reaction." He said, gesturing toward the door. I nodded and grabbed my own wand, then followed Sirius out of our dormitory.

"Do you think she'll actually like it? Or do you think she'll slap me again?" I asked eagerly. Padfoot just laughed, but didn't bother to answer. We fast walked through the twisting corridors, not running into anyone since it was too early for anyone to be awake. My mind was buzzing with the possibilities of what could happen in the next few minutes.

We hustled into the Great Hall, and I immediately spotted Remus and Peter across it. The plan was all set, and it looked great. Lily petals were enchanted to float above the Gryffindor table, spelling out "Will you go out with me Lily?" It looked just as perfect as I imagined it.

I had been trying to get Lily Evans to date me since last year, but every attempt of mine had ended with her screaming, cursing, and eventually harming me in some way. But no way was I going to give up. This was the perfect plan, and I hoped it seemed that way in her eyes as well. I couldn't help but feel giddy at the idea of her possibly saying yes. I joined the rest of the Mauderer's directly under the petals.

"Hey Moony! Wormtail!" I chirped, patting both of them on the back and stretching my smile as wide as it would go.

"James." Remus said lowly, his eyes scanning the hall nervously. The few students actually in the hall were gazing at my message in astonishment. I was pretty sure they knew it was mine, anyways, because who else thought like me?

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked, sniffing the fall air. School had only started a couple of months ago, so the holidays were drawing near. It had been an amazing year so far.

"James." Remus said again, his voice more urgent this time. I looked at him, noting the distress in his eyes and watching his mouth move but I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I knew Lily would be here any moment, since she was an early riser even on the weekends. I stood on my toes to see if I could pick out her fiery red hair through the growing clump of students.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said, looking back at Remus, realizing that I had been ignoring him completely.

"I said, what if this isn't going to work James? You're just going to get hurt like always. And it's just going to leave us," He swiped his hand toward Sirius and Peter, "To pick up the pieces. Again." I rolled my eyes at his dramatic anxiety.

"Well I have a good feeling today. I really think that it will work. Do you know what I mean?" I clapped him on the shoulder. Sirius suddenly looked toward the door, nudging me.

I looked in that same direction, spotting Lily emerge from the rather small crowd. She looked as beautiful as always, with her waist length tendrils of auburn hair pushed back from her slim, perfectly sculpted face with her rosy cheeks and pink bowtie lips…

And her emerald eyes that sparkled while she laughed, but were glazed over right now. Was she surprised? Shocked? She definitely saw the petals all right; she was staring up at them with her mouth agape. I raised my hand halfway to wave, but Sirius tensed beside me. I guess he saw the warning signals before I caught drift of them.

"POTTER!" Lily screeched, her voice reaching the highest octave I never thought possibly. Her once startled eyes were now blazing with…. Fury?

"Hey Evans!" I said, hoping to change her mood with my cheerfulness. But I knew it was a failure of an attempt already, and I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my gut. Lily stomped over to me, her cheeks red with what I could now understand was anger.

"What the hell is this?" She hissed once she reached me. I could smell her sweet perfume and I was so enhanced by the smell that I leaned forward subconsciously. She deepened her glare, making me snap back into what was happening right now. I blinked, trying to understand her question.

"Um, an invitation?" I said uncertainly. But the second it came out of my mouth, I wanted to take it back.

Sirius snorted next to me and Remus moaned. Lily flinched back in surprise, her perfect composure crumbling like it usually did when she was about to explode. Why did every word out of my mouth have to sound _wrong_ around her?

"NO! No way am I EVER dating you. Want to know why Potter?" She stepped closer to me, spitting every word loud enough the entire hall could hear. Even the professors were staring.

"Because not only are you an ARROGANT prick, but I know that the freaking second I even thought of saying yes, that you would only use me. Because that's ALL you EVER do!" I opened my mouth to protest, but she went on. "You always just have to HUMILATE me! So no, no, NO!" She stomped her foot temperamentally before storming out of the hall.

As if on a cue, all of the flowers wilted and fell directly on top of me. I groaned and brushed a stray petal out of my hair.

"She'll get over her stubbornness eventually." Peter said, his voice the teensiest bit hopeful. I shook my head, my shoulders slumping and the pit in my stomach growing. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong.

"She has no right to yell at you like that in front of everyone! You know what Prongs? Maybe she isn't worth your time." Sirius attempted to cheer me up.

"Why does she hate me so much? She doesn't even know me." I said dejectedly, sliding into our table and banging my head onto its wood. It kind of hurt, but I didn't really care. I couldn't get her words out of my mind. Was I really that arrogant as she thought? I never thought so, but I guess maybe I was.

"You just need to show her that you're not the guy she thinks you are." Said a different voice. I looked up to see that Mira Lowe had joined us. I knew she was a friend of Lily's, but she was also Sirius's close friend. They had known each other since they were kids really, and she was probably the only girl that he didn't think of as some sex toy. She usually tried to help me with my Lily issues, but I guess I never really listened because I was too caught up in my own idea. But now, her words were making perfect sense.

"How do I do that?" I asked, suddenly curious. All the guys leaned forward. Mira grinned, her light blue eyes gleaming with a plan.

"You have to show her that you're different. So, for one, you can't ask her out every day." Instantly Sirius suppressed a laugh. She shot him a shut-up-now-or-I-will-hex-you-look, and he fell silent instantly. "Secondly, you can't pull any pranks or hurt any other students. Especially Snape." I sighed, frowning. That last one was not going to be easy. Snape was a slimy git who was always looking for trouble, so giving him what he deserves was awfully tempting.

"Wait, if Prongs can't hex Snape, than can I?" Sirius broke in. Mira contemplated this, and surprisingly didn't tell him off for interrupting her. Then she shrugged in Sirius's direction before going on.

"And lastly, you have to be extra nice to her. Offer to carry her books, or compliment her. But if she gets annoyed, just leave her alone." I crinkled my nose. So I was supposed to act like her bloody servant? I don't see how this in any way would impress her.

"Do you think you can do that?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows. I looked at the guys, wanting their opinions. Remus and Peter both nodded eagerly, and Sirius agreed reluctantly. I looked back at Mira's waiting expression, and slowly nodded my head. I guess I could give this plan a try, because even though it would be a pain in the arse, I knew Lily was worth it.

"Are you sure about this? Mira is really going to enforce it you know." Remus said, leaning across the table once Mira had flounced off to go send off a letter. I know that she really would make me live up to it too, because that was the kind of girl Mira was. Yeah, I guess she was compassionate, but she was also pretty head strong. She was also really independent, just like Lily was.

"I'm going to try. I'll do anything to get her." I said, twirling a lily petal in my fingers. The guys all sighed, used to my love-speeches by now.

"How did the plan go?" Jenni Cox asked, sliding next to Remus after a few minutes of silence. Jenni was a somewhat-friend of the Mauderer's and the best friend of Mira. Remus had a huge crush on her, although he was afraid that if they started dating then he would grow too attached and accidently tell her his secret. Their crush-like actions and obvious feelings made me feel worse about my own downhill relationship with Lily. I pushed my eggs around with my fork, thinking of how her lips would feel against mine. _If you could ever kiss her without her puking. _I thought miserably.

"It was a no-go. But now Mira's thought of a new method for him." Remus whispered. As-if I couldn't hear!

"The whole point of method, Moony, is so that she thinks I've changed. So if you tell everyone that it was an idea presented by Mira, then it will ruined." I snapped, throwing down my fork and standing up abruptly. I ignored Jenni's hurt look and quickly left the Great Hall.

How come the one girl I have to fall in love with hates me? Any other girl would date me; in fact many have made it clear that they are very willing. I just don't understand why this one girl has to hate me with such a passion. I ran my fingers through my hair and wandered through the halls, not really caring where I ended up. I just wanted to be alone so I could think.

I knew that the guys would think I was just being dramatic. But it really, really hurt, being rejected by her again, I mean. They understood a lot about me, but nothing about how sensitive I really was.

I stopped in front of the Room of Requirement's doors, and then flung them open. The room had arranged itself so it just held two plush maroon chairs. I briefly wondered why there were two, but then I just assumed that someone was coming for me. Most likely it was going to be Sirius.

I sunk into one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. I heard the doors open and sure enough, the chair next to mine was soon filled with Sirius. He looked me over as if I was a pathetic little goblin who just got denied to work at Gringnotts. I know he didn't mean it, but sometimes Sirius would look at people just like his parents would, with that condescending, 'I'm too good for you' type of look. I wondered if it was he who rubbed off on me, making me as arrogant as Lily thinks I am.

He raked his eyes over me before giving me a weak smile.

"Mira told me that Lily did say it was sweet." I blinked, shaking the hair out of my eyes. I stared at the wall for a moment before whipping my head back toward Sirius.

"What?" My heart picked up speed as I ran through his words in my mind again. Lily thinks it was sweet? Then why did she yell at me? Maybe she just didn't want me to know what she really thought. Did she really or was Sirius just saying this to make me feel better? I couldn't be sure.

"Even though you did embarrass her James, rumor has it that she thought it was really sweet of you." Sirius smirked, now full on grinning. I stood up, barely aware of how my feet left the ground and bounced back down. The giddiness in my stomach reappeared from this morning, and I couldn't help as my mouth turned up in an un-hidable grin.

"YES!" I yelled over and over again. Sirius stood up with me and his barking laughter filled the thought my idea was sweet. She thought _I_ was sweet.

And this was why it was all entirely worth it.

_**Hey you guys! So this was the first REAL chapter, and I'm really excited to see your guys reaction. What did you think of my James? Tell me what you thought period. Please review! The next will be from Sirius's POV.**_

_**~Lots of love,**_

_**Alaina **_


End file.
